1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing system, an information providing apparatus, and an information providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a rapid proliferation of local area network (LAN) communications. Wireless LAN access points are installed at various locations such as a station, an airport, and a store. A wireless LAN communication function has become standard equipment on various mobile devices such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, and a portable game console. Proliferation of such public wireless LAN communications is forecast to further increase. The user of a mobile device that is a wireless terminal is forecast to be able to use a high-speed Internet connection at more various locations.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-107897 describes a technique to notify the contents corresponding to an access point from an information distribution control apparatus to a wireless terminal by e-mail in a communication environment when it is detected that the wireless terminal exists in the access point.
However, in the technique of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-107897, the information is not appropriately notified to the user of the wireless terminal sometimes because, for example, the state of the user of the wireless terminal or the state of the installation location of the wireless LAN access point is not considered.